


Makeshift Cybernetics Department

by AndromedaSoda



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Nonbinary Character, They/Themrey, chapter 1 is just gordon and his coworker lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSoda/pseuds/AndromedaSoda
Summary: Gordon listens to Dr Coomer's message after Tommy's birthday party, and decides he will let them see the world.
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey & Tommy Coolatta, Bubby & Gordon Freeman, Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, more ships and friendships will be added later when I develop the fic more
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Gordon pulled the VR headset off, rubbing at his face tiredly after putting it down. He had no idea how long he had spent playing the stupid game, which he thought was just going to be a VR version of Half Life 1, and he didn’t want to know. Still it was a good idea to check, so he fumbled about with the clutter on his desk until he found his phone.

It read 22:47. That was good, it meant he had only spent about five hours playing, and he didn’t have any plans for the evening other than play Half Life VR, eat dinner, and go to bed.

As he made his way to the kitchen to make himself some dinner, he thought about what Dr Coomer had said. Would it even be possible to transfer the characters over to a USB drive? How would he get them onto one, and what would he do with the USB after he had transferred them over? It felt like he had hundreds of questions with no way to currently answer them, so he just pushed the thoughts aside and started cooking

About an hour later, Gordon was sitting at his desk, which he had cleared of it’s usual mess of notebooks, pens and pads of sticky-notes to make room for his laptop. He was currently digging around in the files of the game, trying to find where he could find the AIs for the Science Team, if they even existed.

Part of him really wished they didn’t.

He managed to find the file for Tommy first, hidden and unassuming in a file for a character actually from Half Life. Did the game devs hide them in there? Or did the AIs manage to create the files themselves? He really hoped it was the former, just a little joke from the dev team, not expecting the AIs of these joke scientists, security guard, and even a _skeleton_ to become sentient or to be aware of the outside world.

Gordon already had a USB lying around, he had probably meant to use it for some research for work, but it was still in it’s unopened packaging, so he didn’t have to worry about anything being ruined by some rogue AIs. Transferring the three folders to the USB only took about ten minutes, and he spent another ten trying to find any others he missed that he would be fine with keeping. By the time he unplugged the USB from his laptop, he had found and kept the files for Bubby, Dr Coomer, Tommy, Sunkist, he even decided he’d save Darnold and Forzen’s files to the USB. He wasn’t very surprised when he couldn’t find the file for Benrey, he _had_ killed them after all, and maybe that automatically deleted their file.

  
Soon, he was onto planning on what to do with the various files, nervously glancing at the USB drive every so often. ‘ _I should make something that can see_ ’, he thought, remembering Coomer’s request to be able to see the world that existed outside of the game. Maybe he could make some kind of robot? He knew it was….rather ambitious for someone who had little to no experience in technology or coding, but he was quick at learning, and after he made one he could probably make another one. Darnold and Forzen could just stay as AIs on his laptop, as he wasn’t sure how aware of the real world they were, but knew neither of them were from the original game, so they’d probably appreciate anything.

By 2am, Gordon was fast asleep at his desk, slouched over sketchy blueprints for an android that roughly looked like Tommy. By 10am, Gordon was still asleep, only to be woken up by his phone ringing a few minutes later. He rubbed at his eyes, groaning quietly before answering the phone.  
  
“Hello…?” He yawned, standing up and pacing around his room to stretch his legs out.

“Gordon! Where are you? The company meeting started half an hour ago and you haven’t shown up or said you can’t make it.” The voice of his coworker, Bo, snapped, sounding annoyed about having to call Gordon.

“Oh god, it’s ten already? I can’t believe I slept through my alarm.” He exclaimed, blinking hard as he stared at the time on his phone.  
  
“Uh, yeah! Did your terrible sleep schedule finally catch up to you?”   
  
“I suppose it did, it didn’t help that I had...quite the draining experience yesterday. Anyways, tell the others I’m sorry for not showing up and that I’ll be there in another half hour at most, today’s meeting is till twelve, right?”   
  
“Yes, it is, and I’m sure the others will be happy to know you aren’t dead or anything. Bye” Bo said, and he could practically hear them roll their eyes as they spoke

“Yeah yeah, bye Bo.” He replied before ending the call, putting his phone down and glancing back at the blueprints on his desk. “This is going to take forever…”


	2. Bro, calm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon finally finishes building androids for the Science Team, but he finds a mysterious file while transferring their AIs.

Gordon stared at his screen. It had been several months since he had played Half-Life VR, and he had finally finished making robotic bodies for the science team, meanwhile Darnold and Forzen took residence in his laptop, and he was in the middle of moving the Science Team’s files over to the correct bodies, but what he currently saw really confused him.

There was suddenly a file labelled as “Benrey”.

He swore there had been no such thing before, he didn’t know how many times he had checked the USB drive but there had never been a file for Benrey. Until now, apparently.

Standing up from his desk, Gordon went to check on the androids he had created, opting to ignore the file. He honestly didn’t know what to do with it, as on one hand he didn’t want to let Benrey have access to anything on his laptop, lest they decide to break anything, but on the other hand he felt….bad about deleting the file, or just leaving the file sitting there forever.

He was in the middle of checking on Coomer when a familiar monotone voice gained his attention.

“Bro, you don’t even have the uh...Club Penguin game for the Wii on here? Lame.”

Gordon scrambled back over to his desk and stared at the screen of his laptop, panicking when he saw the face of the poorly rendered Half-Life 1 guard.

“What the hell are you doing on my laptop, Benrey?” Gordon asked, trying and mostly failing at containing his anger.

“Calm down, jeez.” Came the reply, which was really just Benrey dodging the question

“Calm down?! Why would I calm down when you have access to things on my laptop?”

“....Whuh?”

Gordon sighed and sat down, slumping forward in his seat. Meanwhile, Benrey was exploring the many files and applications on Gordon’s laptop, making remarks whenever they found something they deemed ‘lame’ or ‘cringe’. At some point, they went silent, which managed to catch Gordon’s attention again. When Gordon looked up, he realised Benrey was looking at the plans for the bodies of the Science Team.

“Hey, why don’t I get a body?” Benrey asked, actually sounding...sad for once.

“Your file didn’t show up until today, Benrey. I couldn’t even find it when I looked through the game files to find the others’. If you don’t mess with my shit, I might even make you a body as well.” Gordon answered

“What if I do mess with your shit, though?”

“Then you don’t get a body, dumbass.”

“Well, alright I guess.”

Gordon took a deep breath, looking back at the three unmoving androids standing in the room. If he had to guess, everything should be working within another hour at most, another five minutes at least. That was fine. He could put up with Benrey for that long, couldn’t he?

It turns out, no, he couldn’t. He instead found himself trying not to get increasingly frustrated as he had to stop Benrey from messing up various things on his laptop, such as important documents for work. When the Science Team finally started moving, Gordon was in the middle of an argument with Benrey, not at all aware that the three androids were watching.

“Hello, Gordon!” Dr Coomer announced suddenly, making Gordon jolt and spin around in his chair.

“....Hello, Dr Coomer.” Gordon responded, his voice shaky. He took a deep breath, looking up at the Science Team. “So, you three are working now?”

“Well, I can’t speak for Dr Bubby and Tommy, but I feel fine, Gordon! I must say, it’s very nice of you to have listened to my advice.” Coomer answered, smiling in a way that Gordon definitely defined as ‘not human’

“I’m working per-“ Tommy started to say before being rather rudely interrupted by Bubby

“It took you long enough to get us out.” Bubby complained, earning a groan from Gordon

“Yeah well, when I’m trying to make three androids while keeping up with work for my job, things get delayed.” Gordon huffed, turning to face his desk again, just in time to see Benrey messing with even more of his folders. Gordon just stared blankly at the screen, refusing to even react to Benrey anymore.

This is going to take a while to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took like, a month and a half to update. A mix of writers block, time blindness and low motivation doesn’t make a good mix for regularly updating a fic


End file.
